


take the time to waste a moment

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Heath wakes up in quite possibly the best way he can think of. He’s beside Justin, for one, which is already amazing enough as it is, and his head is resting on Justin’s shoulder. It’s probably objectively less comfortable than a pillow, just considering that flesh and bone is pretty much obviously harder than feathers and fabric, but it’s Justin, meaning that for Heath at least, this is so much better.
 Set at some indeterminable point between mid to late 2010 and early to mid 2011.





	

Heath wakes up in quite possibly the best way he can think of. He’s beside Justin, for one, which is already amazing enough as it is, and his head is resting on Justin’s shoulder. It’s probably objectively less comfortable than a pillow, just considering that flesh and bone is pretty much obviously harder than feathers and fabric, but it’s Justin, meaning that for Heath at least, this is so much better. Heath nuzzles in some more, unsure if Justin’s awake yet, and just relaxes. Not so much that he’ll fall asleep again, because that’s a _no_ , but just to bask in the little time the two of them have to actually take it easy. (Even if Justin hardly ever seems to want to take it easy, what with all the skydiving and whatever else. Heath likes that about him, though: he likes Justin’s endless appetite for danger, for a thrill, for a rush of adrenaline, for _more_ , always more. It gives them a chance to balance each other out.)

Now, however, Justin is quiet, and Heath likes him like this just as much.

“Heath?” _Oh_. He’s awake, then. Heath hadn’t realised, but he’s glad. Justin’s voice sounds almost small, and is full of sleep. “Are you…?”

“I am,” Heath tells him, pressing a kiss where it’s easiest to reach – the top of Justin’s arm. He sits up, just a little. “Hey there.”

“Morning.” Justin’s head turns towards Heath some more. He’s smiling, soft, his hair looking so soft, too, and _god_ , Heath wants to kiss him.

Heath wants to kiss him, and _oh_ , he can, so he does, making it sweet and easy and everything a morning like this would be if they didn’t have a long car ride to another arena waiting for them when they get out of bed. They need to have one of those mornings soon, one where they can take things real slow, just as slow as the sun rises and sets in the sky. They need to have a morning that stretches out into a full day, a full day where they hardly even notice the sky turning darker as day turns into night.

Today isn’t one of those mornings, isn’t one of those endless seeming days, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have any time at all, though. Heath moves in even nearer, as close as he can get, pressing his body against Justin’s some more, making sure Justin _knows_. He’s – he’s kind of hard, is the thing. They don’t have to do anything, not unless they both want to, but the only way to make it a possibility is to ensure they both at least know.

“You want that?” Justin asks, sounding sly, totally unable to hide that _he_ very much wants that, too.

“Uh-huh. Think we’ve got enough time before Wade comes and gets us?”

Justin inches away for a moment, reaching out to the nightstand to check the time on his phone, and–

“I think we do,” he says. “Here.”

He motions for Heath to come closer again, and Heath does: leaning in, kissing Justin. He just about moans when Justin deepens it, when a hand gets in his hair and tugs gently, urging his hips forward against where his body’s touching Justin’s. He’s already getting harder, dammit, and they might have _enough_ time, but it still isn’t ages.

“Impatient,” Justin murmurs when Heath pulls back from him, though he’s smirking all the same.

“Mm, since when have you known me to be anything else?” Heath teases, the hand cradling Justin’s cheek tilting his face up some more.

“I don’t think I ever have,” Justin tells him. He goes in for another quick kiss, and then tugs at the duvet that’s still covering them both. “Let’s get this out of the way?”

Heath lets the sheet fall so it’s about halfway down the bed and moves next to Justin instead of just about on top of him, still staying close. Like this, he can actually see, and _shit_ , has Justin been that hard since waking up? Heath’s staring and he _knows_ it – he hardly needs a bat on the arm to tell him that.

“Hey, if you’re gonna look then you might as well do something about it,” Justin says, hand loosely wrapping around Heath’s wrist and pulling him closer.

“What, don’t want my mouth?” Heath asks. “That’s what I was gonna give you.”

“You know I would love that.” Justin sets Heath’s hand flat against his stomach. “And you know I’d love to do the same for you.” He hisses out a breath when Heath moves his hand lower, not quite to his dick yet but close enough. “But unfortunately, we have to be… economical about time this morning?”

Heath has to laugh at that.

“You, Mr Risk Taker, worried about _time_?” he says. He still doesn’t touch Justin’s cock properly, just keeps his hand where it is.

“Seriously!” Justin exclaims. He thrusts his hips up, and it’s only a small movement but a sharp one nonetheless. “Shut up and _touch_ me.”

“If you wanted me to shut up, you would’ve taken the blow job when I offered it,” Heath shoots out, but he does as Justin says – _almost_. He touches him, hand wrapping around Justin’s cock, but keeps still.

The glare Justin’s directing at him gets even harder.

“That’s kinda true,” he says. “But I also wouldn’t have been able to do _this_.” He goes for it, now: reaching out to mirror the way Heath’s hand is on him. Heath has to gasp at the touch, unable to help it – he swears his cock damn near twitches in Justin’s hand. “Not so fun when it’s the two of us locked in stalemate like this, huh?”

“Just trying to make up for all your teasing,” Heath says. He pushes forward, just as Justin had done earlier, but Justin’s hand tightening at the base of his cock stops him.

“But you _like_ me teasing you,” Justin wheedles. He still hasn’t stopped fucking _smirking_ , all through this.

“Ain’t got time for teasing now, like you said,” Heath says. He finally moves his hand on Justin for real, the movement steady, and Justin gives in and does the same for him. Just this is enough to make Heath groan when he wants it this much, but he still tries to match the pace of his hand to Justin’s. If he stops to let go to the pleasure of it, then Justin will stop too, and there’ll be nothing to let go to.

“Yeah?” Justin says, and there’s that fucking _edge_ his voice gets when he’s being smug.

“Fuck, yeah,” Heath tells him, delighting in the sound that comes from Justin when he moves his hand _just_ so. He doesn’t realise that his reaction’s obvious on his face, right there in his grin, until Justin practically growls and moves so they can kiss again, hands still working each other. It’s more difficult for Heath to keep up a rhythm like this, with Justin’s mouth on his, with Justin’s tongue in his mouth, when Justin’s kissing him so _hard_ , but he tries his best to make it good. If the way Justin’s moaning into it is indicative of anything, it definitely _is_ good. Heath internally smirks to himself and starts to thumb over the head of Justin’s cock, which – _yeah_. Of _course_ Justin likes that. Heath _knows_ Justin likes that.

They break the kiss to breathe, so Justin can moan freely. Heath catches a look at Justin’s expression, and fuck, he’s gorgeous, lips parted and pupils dilated and hair still messy from being asleep. Justin’s eyes flutter shut and then back open again, and Heath just watches and keeps on touching him, taking in the sight. He wonders if Justin’s thinking similar things about him. God, he hopes so. He really fucking hopes so. (He _knows_ so, really. Justin tells him all this stuff: tells him it in moments like these when sex is what’s at the front of their minds, tells him it when he’s leaning over Heath in bed and pressing kisses everywhere he can reach, tells him it totally unprompted when they’re simply just lying in bed together.)

“Shit,” Justin suddenly says. His hand on Heath’s dick is starting to get erratic; he has to be close. “Fuck, Heath.”

“Uh-huh?” Heath smiles at him. The pad of his thumb’s still circling over the tip of Justin’s cock, pressing against the slit to make him shudder.

“C-close,” Justin manages to get out, and then he’s pressing his forehead against Heath’s, rocking his hips forward some more, fucking _whimpering_. “I’m so close, c’mon.”

Heath would know without it having to be said. He speeds up just a bit more, able to do so because Justin’s leaking precome by now, making the movement that bit more fluid. He doesn’t even care that Justin’s hand isn’t moving on his cock anymore. He just wants to get Justin off, and then – well. Then, it’ll be Heath’s turn.

There’s a whine from Justin – a breathy little gasp that sends sparks flying in Heath’s brain – and Heath looks up from where he’d been concentrating on Justin’s cock to look at his face.

“Oh yeah?” he says, not stopping the movement of his hand. Justin can’t even respond with anything other than a moan, he’s so far gone. “You look so good, Justin, shit. So fucking hot.” Heath pauses for a kiss; it’s wet and it’s _loud_ , Justin just about groaning into Heath’s mouth again. “Fuck, baby, I–”

“I’m gonna–” Justin interrupts him. “I’m gonna come,” he says. The way he’s breathing makes it obvious, and so do the sounds he’s making, and Heath thinks he could quite happily live in this moment forever, even if he’s not the one being touched right now. “Oh, fuck, Heath–”

Justin’s words go shaky and practically melt into another moan. Between that noise and the slick sound of hand on cock, Heath’s becoming rapidly aware of his own breathing, of how much he needs it too, but for now, this is for Justin. This is to make Justin feel good.

It doesn’t take long from there, and it seems to happen so suddenly that Heath’s a little surprised, even knowing what’s coming. Justin comes, some over Heath’s hand and some over himself. His head’s tilted back, his breathing still hasn’t evened out, and he’s goddamn beautiful. Heath would sit and just look at him all morning – all day and all night – if he could.

Justin lets his eyes fall shut for a moment and grins, looking so relaxed, so carefree, but when he opens his eyes, his expression turns wolfish.

“Your turn,” he says, not messing around at all for once, his hand wrapping back around Heath’s cock and jerking fast. It’s not quite a steady rhythm, but fuck, it’s a perfect one.

“Holy shit.” Heath’s words are more of a pant than anything else. He wants to lean across, wants to kiss, wants to wipe that smirk right off of Justin’s face. “That’s it, fuck.”

“It is?” Justin teases, though he carries on before Heath can even try to speak. “Of course it is. You’re so hard, _god_.”

“You’re the one who did this,” Heath tells him. “So maybe hurry the fuck up and get on with it?”

“Mm, but I wish we didn’t have to hurry,” Justin says, though he’s still going fast – he has to know that the right words will set Heath off. “Wish we could take it slow. That we could actually take our time and fuck properly. Here on the bed. Maybe in the shower. Or up against the window…”

“Against the window?” Heath wonders. “That’s a bit of a risk, huh?”

“You know me.” There’s a glint in Justin’s eyes, one that means trouble, one that Heath sees every time Justin goes up to the top rope to lay a perfect four-fifty splash on some hapless opponent. “I love a good risk.”

Heath knows it. He knows it as well as he knows that he’s going to come soon if Justin keeps this up. He knows it as well as he knows he loves Justin.

“Yeah,” Heath says, gasping when Justin twists his wrist just a little, making it just that bit better. “You do – fuck, Justin!”

“Oh, I wish you could,” Justin says. “Or that I could fuck you. Whichever. But we’ve gotta be quick for now, yeah?”

That they do. Heath tries to focus on the feeling building up inside him as much as he can, on how good it is, on the exact movements Justin’s making to get him there. Justin makes it quick, just like he said, like they need to be this morning if they don’t want Wade complaining at them, hand working so fast that it very nearly manages to be painful. (The good kind of painful, though. The good kind of painful for sure.)

It’s getting harder for Heath to hold on for much longer, especially with Justin murmuring the most beautifully filthy things to him, especially with the _looks_ Justin’s periodically shooting up at him – eyes and smirk equally wicked.

“Fuck,” Heath says, the one word unwillingly turning into more as Justin takes him closer, bringing him nearer and nearer to the edge with every jerk of his hand and flick of his wrist. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Justin, yeah, come on.”

He doesn’t get to say much else: he moans, long and loud, and then Justin’s kissing him, cutting off the sound. Heath kisses back almost furiously, not just with tongue but with teeth, too. It all adds to the sensation, to how good it feels, getting him there all the more quickly. He shudders when he comes, feeling it splash warm across his skin, Justin’s forehead pressed to his after breaking the kiss. Heath can only seem to smile – his breathing’s ragged and he can _hear_ himself panting, but he can’t keep the grin off his face. Justin kisses him again, only for a brief moment, and then pulls back, sitting back against the pillows.

“You good?” Heath asks, and Justin nods, the movement – loose, almost. Like just being here, with Heath, is so easy for him.

“That’s the first time I’ve come so hard from just a hand in, well, _years_.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Justin confirms. “I think it might be because of you, though.”

“Because of me?” Heath can’t help but just keep smiling – a little shy, a little sly. “How nice of you to say so. You ain’t so bad yourself.”

Justin snorts and shoves him a little, nowhere near enough to hurt but enough to show what he means it to be. Something fond, something playful. Something that’s exactly what they both want. He kneels up on the bed, beckoning for Heath to do the same.

“Come on,” he says. “Gotta shower, get dressed, pack back up. All that before Wade wants us ready to go. You know how pissed off he gets if we’re not ready.”

Heath sighs.

“All right, then.” He sits up a bit more, moving slowly until Justin hits him with an unexpected _race you!_ , and then dashing after Justin to the bathroom.

Justin beats him there, but whatever. There’s part of Heath that wishes they could just stay here, holed up in their hotel bed, but he’d much rather have to take on a busy day like this with Justin than ever spend the perfect lazy one without him.


End file.
